Computer elements such as computers (e.g., servers), data storage devices, data processing devices, etc., may be rack-mounted and may require service from time to time. Such service entails moving the computer element from its normal operating position into a service position for easier access to the computer element. Such a move sometimes entails moving neighboring computer elements concurrently even though the neighboring computer elements do not require service.
As computers are increasingly being required to perform vital tasks, powering off the computer element requiring service, or the neighboring computer elements, is undesirable. As such, the computer element and neighboring computer elements are increasingly operating under conditions for which they were not designed to operate, i.e., in the service position. Often the computer elements continue to operate when moved into the service position, which is not optimal in regards to cooling the computer elements. Additionally, servicing computer elements while they are out of the service position is also undesirable.